Snow White and the Seven Bishonen
by pemphetru
Summary: Rei is a cute hot princess to be married to a prince his step mommy wants and ends up in the Enchanted Forest. What will happen to him! M for YAOIfuture... kinda! and language. You have been warned. KR main. Humour. Perverseness.
1. Chapter 1

YO Y'ALL! HOW IS EVERYTHING! This is the promised Snow White inMY VERSION! It won't be as good as Lil Red Ridding Hood, just as a warning, but I hope you will enjoy it anyways... >.>

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. Beyblade isn't mine. Whoever wrote Snow White, and I somehow am not sure if they are the Grimm brothers, owns said faerie tale. And respect to them. Love the faerie tale. (Hate Disney though...)

**Snow White and the Seven Horny Bishonen**

* * *

Chapter I: Every Thing has a Beginning...

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away land, in the third volume of the Faerie Tales Series of Beyblade Land, there was a pretty young Queen who was sewing at her window sill in the middle of December. She was so deep in her thoughts she pricked her finger, and looked how three drops of blood stained the snow on the sill. Her poetic alter-ego # 2 inspired, she wished for a child with hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, and skin as fair as snow. What she didn't remember was that she read the very same thing two weeks ago in a Faerie Tale book. Oh wow.

Her wish was granted, and she believed it to be Fate's doing. She didn't seem to remember that she and her husband were fair enough to pass on those looks to all of their children, nor did she count of having a _boy_, seeing that the features mentioned above were actually more characteristical for a female… Oh well, cross-dressing isn't a crime… is it? IS IT?

So for the next years, she had pampered (limitedly) and "modified" (a lot) her child, now called Rei, at her every whim; his sweet and submissive nature was already there (thank everything holy), so all she needed to cultivate was a good fashion sense and style. On with the frills, the dresses, the ribbons, the scary _dentelles_(frills)!

BUT!

One must NOT forget that a good princess has to have manners and etiquette.

Precisely: not only does Rei get the whole cross-dressing business, but also the lessons and classes of a princess. The singing, the piano lessons, the soqing, the cleaning, the cooking, the seduction, the Art of the Homo-Karma Sutra… Poor Rei… yet that is so cute! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh I am an evil author…!

As time went by Rei grew to be a beautiful bride… the nice rounded ass… the flush plump lips… the baby soft skin… the sweet golden eyes… ooo he just makes you wanna SHOUT and XxXxXx and XxXxXx him… . ' oh wow I think I got carried away…

-ahem- what I meant was, he grew up to be a very lovely young transvestite, and the Queen knew that she had completed her goal. So she then convinced her husband to join her in her Tour du Monde to freak out the rest of Anime-Faerie-Tale-World at her side, and the King, after hiring a lady to play Step-mom, eagerly agreed to join and did. Sound logic? Yes? You gotta screw loose. No? Didn't come up with a better excuse to get rid of them. I do have a fic to write. n.n

The lady, hired to play ugly step mommy, will be, from now on, named Hillary the Shrillary for her shrill voice. Like it? Good. Cos I do. This 'Lady' was very well known for her tantrums, and her food-addiction.

On Rei's fifteenth birthday, Hillary did as the King ordered: invite the King of Dranzer and his grandkid to come and finish and complete some bloody contract. And just then did she hate Rei the most.

The gates opened to King Voltaire and Prince Heir to the throne Kai, two very impressive men. (A/N: Voltaire for his freaky aura and shnozz, and Kai cos he is just to drool to death for… -drool-)

Hillary shamelessly attempted to flirt with them (note: _attempted_), and had she actually read the paper King gave her she would know they were there to talk to Rei, not SHRILLARY. Tse, bosom-monster.

At night, when the two visitors left, Hillary recalled all the happenings of the day; how Rei was the center of attention, how Voltaire seemed to have lost ALL sex appeal, how Kai was rubbing against Rei while dancing, how they came to near-rutting…

_AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! This is so not fair!_ Shrillary thought while sobbing dramatically, disgustingly, snotfully in a rare-silk pillow. Eugh…

During the rest of the week, while she was biting every pocky stick she could find, she thought of a way of breaking off the marriage, when all of a sudden…

PLINK!

A sudden idea struck her. The Forest of the Seven Bishonen! And of this wasn't a good idea, then she wasn't sure what would be…

* * *

Can anyone guess wht will happen? What are her plans? OMG THISIS SO predictable of you really think it through. COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!


	2. Uhm Flashback?

OMG 6 REVIEWS AND I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER YET! You guys hafta wait a bit... I can't type so faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast... (pokes keyboard)

Had I known my faerie tales were so loved I would have written this a loooooooooong time ago... I LOVE YOU!

Beyblade ain't mine, same thing for the tale of snow white, but the plot and humourless, senseless, pointless humour is. SO HA! I OWN SOMETHING! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Well, here is the second chapter...

* * *

**Chapter II:** Uhm... Flashback?

* * *

Rei was standing in the middle of the forest, not knowing WHAT THE HELL he was doing there. And while he was observing the cutsie lil' squirrels, he suddenly remembered why: 

_Flashback:_

"_REI!"_

"_Yes, Hillary sama?"_

"_GET ME MUSHROOMS!"_

"_Okay, your majesty." _

"_And take that Hunter with you okay!"_

"_Oki doki!"_

_In the Forest_

"_Mushrooms mushroom, oh where art thee mushrooms!" –cute butt wriggle-_

_(Hunter thinking) OMFG he's got a nice ass! But he's such a nice kid! Musn't do anything! But then what else did Shrillary give me a raise for? Mwahahahahaaaa…(stop Hunter thinking)_

_And just as Hunter-kun was about to reach out for his ass, Rei turned around and squealed._

"_Haaa! Look Hunter-kun, flowers! Real ones! Not the artificial ones Hillary-sama has!"_

_And the squeal was absolutely adorable. Music to my ears… and I am the author… so imagine what this must have been for a 40 year old, sex-deprived, prostate-stoned, unsatisfactory, rejected old hunter? Yuuuuuuuup. Precisely. You got it._

_Hunter-kun leaped towards an unsuspecting Rei-chan, who moved away to the other tree to pick up the red-white mushrooms and caused Hunter-kun to slam face-first into the tree bark. When he stood up, his nose bled like an open faucet, because 1) he slammed against the tree, and 2) because the first thing he saw was Rei's ass—I mean, Rei bending down to pick up more flowers._

"_Hunter-kuuuuuuuuuuuun! Look at the pretty flowers!"_

_Charmed by the pretty voice (again… -shake head-), he mutated into pseudo-Casanova-mode and struck a 'schmexy' pose (which was highly impossible for that dude…) and said: "Hey, Rei-sama, just call me Boris, or Bo-chan, okay? (pseudo-hot-smirk)"_

"_Okay, Boris!"_

_That was it. Hearing such a sweet voice pronounce his name was near-orgasmic. He just jumped, again, and slammed against a tree bark, again. Idiot._

_The reason for his slamming into the tree was Rei's running away, again. Rei sprinted into the Forest, running from the scary, disgusting, horrendous, deluded, hallucinating idiot, aka Hunter Boris-kun._

_And now…_

Now Rei was squatting under a tree, staring at a bunch of squirrels, pouting cute;y at the memory. _Why does Hillary-sama want to do evil things to me? And what are those evil things?_

Ah, kitty if only you knew…

Rei's stomach grumbled, and ordered him to go and look for something edible that will most likely send him into a frenzy of tummy aches and feverish episodes (as none of them knew anything outside of the castle life, including the poisonous fruits and non-poisonous stuff); walking nearly for an entity of agonising, long, painful, blistering, epic five minutes, Rei (and his stomach) came by a strange looking cottage. Interesting…

Rei knocked to see if anyone was inside, and because his tummy thought it to be the right time to pick a tantrum, just walked into the house, and stopped dead as he saw…

(A/N: I SO wanna stop here!)

… a very nicely styled home; there was a beautiful couch, a large tv screen (covering the whole wall), HUGE and FULL bookshelves, a lovely table for nine, although only filled for seven people, with foods of all sorts, the most beautiful kitchen he ever saw, and he was so speechless and amazed, he nearly missed a door leading to some other room. Nearly.

He went to the door, opened it, and saw the most prettiest room ever; a huge beg, big enough for nine people, (with only seven HUGE pillows), lovely Persian carpets, beautiful priceless vases and other deco, and behind LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG curtain to the side, he could smell a lovely fragrance that could only be described as bathwater. Yup, that was the bathtub.

Tummy-chan manifesting himself again, Rei decided to eat, and eat he did. I mean, EAT Eat eat. He then felt tired and pummelled into the closet of the room (or should I say different chambered closet, CLOSETS, clothing container?), picked out a small, short sleeved, up-til-the-ribs shirt and hot pants, and went to the bed, falling asleep as soon he felt comfy (that means, moving around and around and around and around for quite some time!).

The last thing he thought was: _I am gonna say sowwy when the landlords come in and work for my stay… mnyam mnyam mnyam…_

Little did he know how close the Seven landlords were…

_Elsewhere…_

"Your Majesty, Rei has gone."

"REALLY! Good. Now, where are my mushrooms!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh…"

"You IDIOT! Go get me my MUSHROOMS!"

_At sundown…_

"Man, I'm beat!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Hey, remind me again WHYTHEHELL we have to leave the door open and unlocked!"

"Well, what if some hot piece of meat came by and asked for some help and we're not home?"

"Psh, like that would ever happen…"

"IT COULD! And by the way, who the hell would break into the house?"

"The people you owe? Your Ex? Your cousins? The Prince there Kingdoms away?"

"I get your point…"

"Hey guys, take a look at this…"

* * *

HA! Don't forget to review, be patient, and NOT inhale any laugh gas before reading this. Then I don't know if any of you turely madly deeply do...es love this. SO REVEIEW! 

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand sorry about the title. Couldn't think of one, so it stays like that. BYE!

And hapi mum's day, mummy, you are the greatest. Better enjoy the 1 liter of pistashio ice cream...


	3. Fingered Air

Weeeeeeeeeeeeel whaddya know... the exams aren't nearly as difficult as I thought they would be... although maybe I shouldn't open my wide pie-hole before the_**ACTUAL**_ last exam, whixh is like, on Monday. AND I MADE IT! AN UPDATE! AND TO THOSE WHO CAN'T APPRECIATE SOME HARD WORK LIKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT THAT I MADE IN TWO HOURS A DAY THE PAST FOUR DAYS WITH SOME DIFFICULTIES NOT TO INCLUDE FRENCH BLABLAHBLAH ABOUT VOLTAIRE AND MONTESQUIEU, go to hell. I am too tired to say more.

WELL! ...enjoy... MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--cough--choke--cough

* * *

Chapter III: Fingered Air...

* * *

As you all have guessed, the voices belonged to some of the famous, horny, uselessly stylish Bishonen, known for (now you keep this for yourselves) ravishing and de-virgin-izing everything with at least two holes (mouth and XxX) on legs and releasing pheromones.

And you also might have guessed what they were currently staring at.

And, for you libido-driven idiots, they weren't staring at –THAT-. Not yet. No, they were staring at a CLEAN place. CLEAN. No food on the floor, no filthy laundry, no crap, no fly, no suspicious-looking fungi in the corner, nothing. Sparkling clean. Even the _curtains_ were _shining_. Shining. With anime-sparkles all over…

The seven Bishies (1) made their appearance, all entering the kitchen-living room; need I repeat that they were speechless?

And then followed the questions you see/hear in the actual tale (but in MY version), like: 'Who cleaned the dishes?' 'Who vacuumed the floor?' 'Who cares about vacuuming, who POLISHED it!' 'Who added fresh bread, steamed pork (a speciality in Austria; very yummy), seafood stir-fry, dumplings, dim-sum, salad, roast duck (I personally hate duck), sushi, Wiener schnitzel, Quiche, Frog legs (taste like chicken, it isn't gross, unlike eating horse…), Kebab, Fruit Salad, Teriyaki chicken, bulgogi (Korean ?) sets etc, on the table for dinner!' 'WHO CLEANED THE KITCHEN? MY EYES! MY SUNGLASSES! TOO BRIGHT!' 'GASP! The curtains! They're clean!' and blah blah blah… wow Princess Rei-chan really worked hard!

The 'wow's and the 'aah!'s went on and on and on for a few more… moments, the Seven Bishies amazed themselves about everything in the ample cottage that had been cleansed snd polished and dusted and sprayed and sparkled and and and… until one of the Bishies cried out: 'Yo guys, check this out!' and waved pointedly at the teeny mound oh the bed.

* * *

Rei floated between Lala-land and our Enchanted Forest, still enjoying the sweet moment between the Living and the Dreaming in the morning (only this is after sunset), mumbled cute little incomprehensible stuff, stretched his arms HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH above, and curled up in another position

* * *

Unbeknownst to himself, Rei kinda gave our Seven Dream-assets a fright; when he suddenly stretched, lifting the blanket like in Disney, they expected a rueful monster to come out and steel their Bishonen-ness and scar them for life, but the cute yawn that went with erased that fear. 

Now extremely curious with the odd combination of 'freaky-stretch-blankie-liftie' and 'uber-cute-yawn', one of them moved forward to the Bed and lifted the covers with one swift movement.

They ALL gasped at the view that was presented to them.

* * *

Rei curled up as he felt his comfy cover lift and cold air stroked his bare thighs afterwards. Wait; did it always take THAT long for air to caress one's skin after the cover was removed? And didn't he have only ONE cover? And since when do covers have fingers? And who the HELL gasped?

* * *

The 'View' was a pretty petite figure, curled up on their bed, sleeping peacefully. The person looked like a young girl with long black hair and wearing a TINY shirt and hot pants, exposing shapely legs. It was known to all of the Enchanted Faerie Tale Territory that all od the Seven Bishonen, with the exception of one, were homos. 'And this young female on the bed might sure as hell turn us!' they thought… 

So, true to their hormonal nature, they each settled on a spot on the Bed around the young beauty, and let their hands float on the csoft skin of delicate thighs.

They all removed their roaming hands as soon as they noticed that their Sleeping Beauty (not that bitch surrounded by weeds) breathed slightly faster and opened 'her' eyes. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand they were hooked. All you have to do is look farther down to understand (wink).

* * *

Rei sat up brusquely with a scream, realising after quite some time (A/N: grin) that the fingered-air were ACTUALLY FINGERS FROM HANDS! And grabbed the pillow he lay on and (futilely) covered himself. 

Our seven Bishonen, startled by the scream, moved off around the bed and held their breath. None of them dared to breath, nor to moved, because, honestly, if any wanted to move, then just to encourage the beautiful scream they just heard. They only think of that one thing, don't they?

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooooo? Whaddya think? 


	4. FINALLY!

Okay, first off, I am really sorry, I am not updating like I planned, but it's difficult when you are exercing your non-existant talent at packing THREE WEEKS BEFORE YOU LEAVE FOR YOUR LONG AWAITED HOLIDAYS! So ya, I really AM sorry.

I will update some time before I leave for my vacation, and I promise a very lovely chapter.

Aka: ENJOOY! Or else... I will send the Ultimate Tyson-eat-it-all on you... muahahahahahawahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

* * *

**Chapter IV:** FINALLY!

* * *

After screaming alternatively one after the other for quite a long time, they all settled in front of the (clean) fireplace on the (clean) comfy settees in front of a (clean) chimney. 

Rei was placed on The Chair, a space for three people and designed for one; in short, one of those uber-cool comfy mini-couches. Out of black velvet.

The rest of our main characters (aka the Seven Bishonen) were evenly spread out among the rest of the furniture, and each evenly possessing the equal amount of interest in the delectable thighs that once lay in their Bed. Looking at how those pretty limbs were swinging back and forth, too small to reach the floor.

"So cutie, what brought you here in this God-forsaken place?"

"Well, it's like this-" and Rei told the Tale of how Shrillary sent him in the Woods to get her some Mushrooms (he even did his 'Oh where art thee mushrooms dance for them. check out their reaction!), how the Hunter wanted to 'play tag', and how he found the 'Cottage' and thanked them in advance for their hospitality by cleaning. He also explained about how he was going to get married in one week with the Prince of Phoenixville, the handsome, dangerous and powerful war-leader, Kai Hiwatari (without adding grandson of the Wuss Voltaire Hiwatari). "And who, may I ask, are my kind hosts?" he asked in a cute chibi-voice.

And now… the moment you have all been waiting for… (I hope): THE INTRODUCTION OF OUR SEVEN BISHONEN!

See ya next chapter.

KIDDING!

They are presented from the left to the right, if this is easier to understand;

First we have Tala 'Fire', the redheaded, hot, deeply indebted Bishonen, that can't keep money in his money for anything, be it 1 000 000 Euros or 1 cent…

Next is Bryan; a 'Greek statue', hot lilac haired Bishie, into body building and posing for portraits for lonely women and other… people…, his XxX is NOTHING like a Greek statue's, if you catch my drift…

Moving on, we meet Garland; HOT Bishie, long grey hair, named after the Christmas deco cos his family had this weird tradition of naming the kid after the first thing the father saw, in his case, the Garland on the Tree in the hallway of the hospital. Now a Yoga-master, so very flexible in ever single way!

Up next is Brooklyn 'Zen', named after the bridge cos his parents were bridge-fanatics and thought he looked cute too and would one day survive cute and become impressive (and indeed he did wink)

Turning 25 degrees to the right, we face Johnny 'Bear', coming from the North in Scotland, though his mates don't wanna acknowledge that BEARS DO NOT RESIDE IN SCOTLAND. Not THAT far up anyways. Jo-Jo is very cuddly, but tends to be brutal when called that and denies wearing a squared skirt (says it's a kilt); if you ask me, their MUST be a reason for his pink frilly garter…

ONWARDS! We are presented with the honour of being introduced to 'Herr' (1) Robert, young noble good looker, very much a gentleman, polite but NOT in bed XD; charmer of all living beings with a sexuality, obsession of those who have lacked up till this day. As all the other Bishies (2)…

And last but not least…

The INFamous Hiro 'Thief', Bishie, called 'Thief' for his ability to steal people's hearts, though usually NOT on purpose. He's too much of a nice guy…

Now that every one knows who is who, I guess I can start with the real story. (BONK) Of course, we must not forget Shrillary-sama. (curses Shrillary for throwing water melon on head)

/At the Palace/

"BORIS!"

"Your Majesty wishes…?"

"THE MUSHROOMS!"

"As you command…" (serves mushrooms on a plate)

(Shrillary eats mushrooms) "Hey! How didja cook these?"

"I simmered them in the moonlight with a few chopped pieces of garlic in Crème à la Crème, your Majesty."

"HOW MANY GARLIC PIECES!"

"Fifteen, your Majesty…"

"WHAT! I SAID FIFTEEN AND AN EIGHTH!"

(Boris moans and groans in pain…)

Herr id German for "Mister", but also 'Lord' or 'Sir'

Bishies: for those who are not familiar with Japanese vocab, it's an abbreviation for 'Bishonen', which, as you all might have guessed, means 'beautiful boy'.

* * *

YO pplez, before I forget and leave you all, the actual plot line will be revieled in the end. Plot line aka why was Rei sent away into the Woods of the Seven Bishonen. I guess that the question wasn't all that obvious ne? 

I saw on Aff that this was rated 2 stars or something in that direction. Reading all I have read until now, I wonder how it even went THAt high...

Make my day, review, and don't make me brag about my holls in Japan when I come back... cos I will if I am forced to! ):

And for all you pplez who haven't closed this window after reading this (because I admit, that was rude), here's your reward: Each and every Bishie will have an entire chapter dediscated to themselves, along with some time with Rei. And the next chapter will be...

Oh and check out songs from Tom Lehrer. He is SO hillarious!


	5. Garden Work

Hey y'all, I am updateing fast, and I hope you like it! I kinda gotta hurry cos I am leaving in 2 hours! see y'all in 3 weeks again! and reveiw and make my holliday happier!

* * *

**Chapter V:** Garden Work

* * *

The night they all introduced themselves was the night they each decided that each if them would take care of Rei for every day of the following week to make sure he was safe, and to make sure that he came back in one piece on his wedding day (for Shrillary, in her mushroom-high, forgot to announce her 'step son's' disappearance). 

Garland was presented with the honour of taking care of our precious Kitten first while the other six went on their daily routine of selling chew-toys.

Yes, they had a job, and yes, you read right, it's selling chew toys. For normal people, selling chew toys would be impossible to make enough money to live in their current luxury, but we're talking about the Seven Bishonen. A chew toy store is a pure gold mine with the number of rich spoilt brats named after European countries' capital cities owning an ungodly amount of four-legged creatures, namely a certain breed of dog that usually are allegories of fear for certain people (1).

Now, while our walking sex deities were doing their daily duties selling domesticated non humanoid beings' pleasure objects (TOYS! like a caaar and a squeaky toy… NOT THAT!), Garland was putting up with Rei running around the seven floored Cottage. You didn't seriously think that the cleanliness he had provided the night before would last THAT long did you?

Having looked at the Entity of the property, Rei decided to start with de-weed-ing the Garden. The front yard was done by noon, and he was starting to un-weed-ify the back yard, with Brooklyn's help of course. Why, he was the one who suggested the garden-ing in the first place! And being the most nature-connected of the two, Rei thought he could learn from the 'Master'. Little did little Rei-chan know that he wouldn't be the only 'Master' to learn from… and being a 'Nature Master', he offered the back yard to be cleansed in the buff. Meaning as bare as the day they were born (without the slime and the blood), nakey, nude, Nackt, à poil, bare to the world.

Ooooh yeah, that was a sight to behold; Princess Rei-chan on his knees, tending to the Weeds, ripping them from the tender soil of the Garden, wrenching them from the nourishing earth, tearing them before they cause anymore damage, saving Mother Nature from the tiring task of tending to a bunch of flawless males' Garden in which they fail to save the tender delicate plants from a lifelong of Doom and Destruction caused by acidic rains and damaging insects. And bending over in such a tantalising manner, bare ass stuck in the air, given extra sine by the warming sun of Noon, moving and wriggling with every shake caused by the struggling of tugging the offending parasitic plants from the ground.

Yup, Garland was having the time of his life staring at the delicate piece of flesh. He himself was free from all restraints of the modern world, and was lying on the grass under the Chestnut tree, relaxing in the shade. And the relaxing part wasn't going as he planned; his Little Friend decided to make an appearance, and answered with a rude Sudden Growth to the crossing of his legs. For a smart 150 IQ Bishonen it took him really long to figure out a cure for his current disturbance.

Our Peace-with-Nature Bishonen stood with all the power he could muster, gathering even more to keep his knees from shaking. Never before had his aroused state caused him to feel so weak, and even before any physical contact did ensue. He staggered towards our little princess, his staggering looking more sexy than clumsy, all the while looking at how this little princess was on 'her' knees, fixing the soil for the plants, ass wriggling in the air due to all the movements. Ooh that ass was _enticing_!

Our humanoid bridge (2) dropped onto his knees himself, soundlessly, and bent over in such a flexible manner that Rei didn't feel his presence.

"Enjoying your work?", he asked huskily, causing Rei to jump.

"Y-yes, I am! The Garden is so beautifully designed, it is a shame that care has been neglected for a while!"

"Neglected care, eh? How would you like me to care for you?"

Rei blushed innocently; "Oh yes, that would be nice! Uhm… what exactly do you have in mind? A game?"

"Oh yes, a game… well, more of a exercise."

"Exercise? Well, that is healthy! What kind?"

"To be one with Nature; no, shush, not a word, let yourself be guided by me;just leave your position – yes, on all fours – and now, breathe in deeply, just breathe in – and out – and in – and out- repetitively… yeeees, just like that, keep it up, ad close your eyes. Close them; how do you expect to be one with Nature if you don't close your eyes? Good, there you go; now, I want you to only feel, just feel,. Keep feeling; ignore what is around you, ignore eberything except three of your senses; I want you to feel, to smell, and to hear. There, you're doing a good job; good, now listen to my voice, and listen to the wind… can you hear it rustling through the trees, through their leaves, can you hear how Mother Nature breathes her doft song through the soft breeze…?"

"Yes…" came the breathy answer.

Rei calmed down, did as he was told; he breathed the air deeply, he listened to Mother Nature's song intently, and he shivered at every contact a warm, solid substance made contact with his skin. With a little more concentration he would have figured that the solid substances were hands, but with the hands going +there, he couldn't go 15 feet NEAR concentration on the hands, not while his mind was concentrating on the feel he was given.

He breathed, just as he was told, and his breath hitched as he felt the warmth travel around his body, and he could feel how the 'wind' at his neck was warmer, no HOTTER, wetter, and more rhythmic than the one blowing in the trees. His senses were bordering the haywire stage, his limbs were shivering slightly, and, though not a soothsayer, he could foresee that he wouldn't be able to stay on all fours for much longer.

And so could Brooklyn. His hand went from the firm grip on Rei's hips to the soil next to his, the other massaging his stomach. Rei shivered, which Brooklyn felt more than saw; he could feel just how much Rei shivered all over his body; he felt how he shivered against his chest, against his nipples, against his stomach, he felt a light quiver of butt against his 'weapon', he heard how the quivering mass of princess gasped for air, felt how those delicious shoulders and neck quivered, he felt, heard, sensed how his little uke nearly lost all common sense.

From Rei'sstomach he went to his collar bone, then went down to the navel, and up again. Rei was drowning in feeling, and felt that he would end if this went on any longer. Brooklyn, highly aware that his majesty was still a virgin, decided to take it easier with him. He gently pushed him to the ground so that he lay on his stomach, no longer on all fours, and put both his thighs on either side of his uke's rump on the soil. He took his hands and placed them on his back, and started to draw circles.

"You've done very well, your highness, very well. Now I want you to relax completely; I am sure you know what my intentions are, I think you knew the moment your Evil pseudo-step-mother sent you in our Forest. Can you do that for me? Relax?"

Rei just nodded his head. Brooklyn lifted himself from the enticing rump to turn over our long haired kitty. Now lying on his back, Rei looked so much more delicious than he did when they found him lying on their bed the day before. Puffy red cheeks, a wet mouth, body laying sprawled underneath his in such a tempting manner… think fluffy bunny thoughts, Brooklyn thought to himself, think fluffy bunny thoughts, don't scare away cute Uke by ravaging incessantly on the first night. He took one of Rei's hands out of the garden glove and took it into his mouth, sucking on one finger thoroughly. He released it soon afterwards, asking if he knew what was wanted from him. Rei nodded in understanding. He was naïve, innocent, and virgin in nearly ever single way, but living with parents like his it would've been a miracle if he had no idea of the basics of the Sexual Arts.

When Rei fingered himself, Brooklyn thought he would lose it; he didn't use his own hands, filthy with garden soil. Rei stretched himself, hoping he was wide enough, but couldn't reach for _himself__inside_ for his little spot, so hoped that the new width of his posterior exit was enough for the time being.

Brooklyn, a real Master, rubbed the head of his prick against the hole beneath him, and with one swift thrust entered. Rei let out a short shriek of pain, the sudden entrance causing a shock and brusque pain to shoot up his spine. Half way through, Brooklyn paused for a while, letting Rei and himself get used to the feeling. Once Rei's breathing slowed down, and the tension left his little body a little, Brooklyn slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed by the enticing warmth.

As cliché as it sounded, Rei had never felt so full in his life. And it was painful. Really painful. He was beginning to wonder if gay sex was even as good as heard it was, to have a huge pole shoved up the hole where shit exits. Brooklyn pulled out more time, and slowly entered. On his third entry he expertly aimed for the one spot he could feel while massaging Rei previously. Rei bucked up with shock and excitement when he felt how that hot pole pierced the one spot he couldn't reach not long ago. Oh yes, NOW he understood the joys of gay sex.

Brooklyn kept pace like a machine, which was good for Rei. Not speeding up, not slowing down, Rei could finally gather SOME common sense if his prostate wasn't repeatedly hit and sent jolts of light into his head and made his eyes cross. Rei tried to keep his level of noise as minimal as possible, but that was exactly what Brooklyn was fighting against, doing what he could not to send Rei into over sensory mode yet make him voice out everything he felt. And it worked. Rei let out an embarrassingly (in his eyes) loud shriek, and tried to keep every other shout at a minimal level, but gave up not so soon afterwards.

It took Brooklyn all of his might to keep up that one pace, and watching how Rei-chan lost all his control and release all over both of their stomachs; the tight virginal clenching around his genitalia caused him himself to release, and release hard he did. Never before had Brooklyn felt so tired after one round, but taking a virgin was more tiring than one could have thought; to move slowly and controlled was so much more exhausting than losing control and going at it like mad. After a long, but slow, round of love-making in the garden, Rei passed out (his FIRST TIME! 'course he passed out.), and Brooklyn exited his little uke, stretched slowly, carried Rei slowly into the house and lay him slowly in their bed.

Everything seemed to go slowly that day, but that didn't mean that it was a bad thing.

Brooklyn went back into the garden, slowly, and noticed how everything but the one place where they rutted was in perfect structure. Well, he _could _fix that one patch of grass; after all, he kinda owed it to the little princess.

/Later in the afternoon/

"GUYS WE'RE HOME!"

"Shut up Tala, you're annoying."

"I know."

"Grr… anyways, who cooked this?"

"Rei-chan did! Look how yummy this looks!"

"Hey, where's Rei-chan? Oh there! THANK YOU! LOOKS YUMMY! AND THE GARDEN LOOKS MARVELOUS!"

"Shut up, Tala, you're scaring him."

"Hey, he's not blushing because of me, you know. Right Brooklyn?" (wink)

/in the castle/

Pseudo-Queen Shrillary was looking at herself in the mirror (the third one this week; they somehow seem to crack whenever she appeared.).

"Which one was it today?" she asked Boris.

"The Garden freak, ma'am." He answered.

An evil, disgusting smirk grew on her face. "Finally."

/Elsewhere/

The King and Queen made their first appearance in this fic. They are now on tour in France at the Versailles Palace. They were in the limo in front of the Versailles and the press to be exact.

"Honey!" said the Queen "may I inquire as to why the hell you are still pouting and not tying your tie and getting ready for the Photo shoot and meeting with the French President?"

"Cos I don't wanna! I wanna drink beer and sit on the couch and watch a football game and fart like EVERY OTHER NORMAL MAN!"

The door to the 'outside world' opened.

"Shut up, get out, and smile."

"Yes dear…"

* * *

(1)Chihuahua. Go figure who I caricaturised here. And yes, I am afraid of Chihuahuas. Laugh all you want, but I was chased by one on the way home from school when I was little. That was freaky. 

(2) Humanoid bridge; Brooklyn Bridge; get it? Haha I know lame…

So, how'd you like the parents...?


	6. Mirrors and Doors

Oka, first things first: sorry that i didn't write sooner; I completely had NO idea what to write! It was hard enough to think up one emon, how can you expect me to go on with seven! Anyways, this is the only update I tihnk i will be able to deliver until maybe in two weeks, school starts on Monday and a friend of mine was kind enough to inform me that I had a 500 paged book to read by then._ Yesterday_. SO ENJOY!

--------------------------------------

**Chapter VI:** Mirrors and Doors

--------------------------------------

XD and THAT was how his first official day was spent with the 7 Bishonen; well, with one of them as the other six where out selling chew toys (1) successfully.

Today they played Jan-Ken-Pon (stone paper scissors) to check out who will have a chew toy-fan girl-free day and baby-sit Rei (though he won't do much sitting HAHA…ha…?), and SURPRISE, SURPRISE Bryan won.

Now, Bryan had this _thing_; he liked to wear these weird, feathery clothing and (synthetic) furry stuff that you would only find on models, who are brave enough to walk around looking like skeletons and wearing things YOU wouldn't even dare touch on Halloween. But he looked down right EDIBLE in his clothing; you just wanna pluck his purple feathers off him and roast him in the oven on so high heat that he gets a rosy taint on his pale complexion. Now why am I describing last thanksgiving's turkey with Bryan in the subject?

-ahem- back to our initial subject; Bryan and Rei-chan. Bryan took Rei-chan to his closet, because his dress from the palace was demolished the day before (2); he shoved Rei into his 50 x 80 square foot closet and into various types of clothing. Finally deciding on one of his combinations, ha shoved Rei back out again and shoved him into the Mirror room. May I remind you that this is about Rei's stay at the 7 Bishies that he has to work for, not about how he gets stuff shoved up his ass. Well… kinda… XD

Anyway, enough with all the shoving. Bryan sho—I mean gave Rei cleaning material for the mirrors and windows of the huge room. Let me describe this huge room: on one side there were mirrors reaching to the high ceiling, on the other side same sized windows facing the back yard (which looks like some sort of Royal Garden since Rei came here; technically since 'yesterday' then.); there were also mirrors on the ceiling, and on the floor, for very obvious reasons if you dare let your mind wander.

Rei agreed to perform the cleansing ritual of the Mirror Room, on the condition that Bryan went outside, where he wouldn't feel the vulnerability he felt the day before with Brooklyn. Bryan, although unhappy with the fact that he would reach his goal (3), concocted a plan; but for that plan to work, he needed one toy and to go in the backyard.

Rei reluctantly agreed to do what Bryan wanted, although he felt pretty uncomfortable doing it; he wore a Palmer's nightgown for Ladies, light green silk, frills and whatnot, mid-thigh. Yes, he found that in Bryan's closet, and Yes, he will clean the Mirror Room in that outfit. Any questions? Oh, yes, Bryan's request: clean the Room in THAT outfit, with THIS up your butt. THIS being a vibrator. And EGG vibrator, with cable and strap to the thigh. WITHOUT under garments.

Rei, feeling safe enough with the fact that Bryan wouldn't be INSIDE the room with him, agreed, but he was too busy contemplating the uncomfortable feeling to even imagine the possibility of Bryan looking from the backyard. So he dropped the bucket, fell to his knees, soaked the cloth and started scrubbing the floor-mirrors. Little did he know that the floor and ceiling mirrors are dirt-proof and auto-cleansing. Ah, modern technology… so he scrubbed on and on, not realising that he was giving a feather-coated bishie some lovely view.

Here we have Bryan, the Cool, the Untouchable, the Pale, standing like a shivering gooey mail box behind Rei, who was cleaning, his designer's sun glasses half off his face, his stoic features completely nullified by the thin line of drool down his chin, and the puddle of stuff right at his feet. And, lookie here, he almost dropped his remote! His remote… HIS REMOTE! Sweet salvation, there we go!

Bryan swallowed and caught his breath, and improvised with his disrupted plan. Originally he wanted to end up with a writhing Rei on the floor, and himself with his nose pressed flat into the window, but Rei could see that so he came up with something else.

Rei finished scrubbing half the room by the time Bryan reached his 'secret' location. Actually, Bryan arrived in his secret location by the time Rei was finished with half the room; fast cleaner: 5 square meters in 5 minutes. On his knees. On his hands. +ahem+

Bryan settled himself comfortably on his huge leather chair, leaning back comfortably and fiddling with the remote. The room, being 10 by 5 meters long, took another 5 minutes to be cleaned. Who said anything about the ceiling and the walls to be cleaned? Those are always clean; our Bishies have to be constantly under beauty-check-control, you know; and that don't work with filthy mirrors: the slightest icky thing can alter even one millimetre of their skin and cause a mass Bishie-panic. Oh yeah… Oh lookie, Rei was on his way to put the cleaning stuff away, no longer walking his elegant Princess walk; due to the uncomfortable Thing up his ass he looked like a wagging duck.

While fiddling with his remote, Bryan accidentally pressed the 'on' button, which caused our cute duck to get weak knees and fall. Now he was writhing on the floor. Okay, now that was what Bryan didn't expect, not yet anyway, but it was ok.

Rei writhed on the floor, trying to remember where he felt this before; it was on the tip of his tongue, but when Bryan increased the speed that couldn't be farther from the truth than the sun from Pluto.

Now he wasn't on his knees only, but also on his forehead, bending forward and panting his little neck out. Oooooooooooh our Bryan was having the time of his life. Now, he really dropped the remote; well, it slipped from his fingers: you CAN'T accuse a hot Bishie for clumsiness; that is OUT of the question!

Bryan dropped the remote; the Maximum button was on; Rei writhed even more; the fly of his pants ripped; his Junior flew out; he was in terrible need! So, he hoped off his chair and went straight to Rei.

When Rei heard the sound of a creaking door he struggled to look up, only to see that GASP! Bryan came out of the mirror! Yes, ladies and gents, Bryan's secret place was behind he mirrors! They were those types of windows where you see your reflection on one side and the outside on the other (4)! His mind only had the time to realise this when Bryan reached him, his pants to his ankles, and dropped on his knees behind him; impatient, ain't he? I would be.

Rei was quickly prepared, although that wasn't really necessary, seeing that his instant-Uke-reflexes were activated and he was ready, ready, ready. Bryan readily thrusted into his baby, and out, and in, and out, and so forth; and he was enjoying it. Both, however were very sensitive by the time Bryan decided to show up that it didn't take them long to release; that, and Bryan forgot to pull out the vibrator. And one round wasn't enough to satisfy the all mighty peacock known as Bryan (still having his feather coat), so another round was needed; and another; and another; but not more than through the afternoon. After all, this was only the second time for Rei chan…

/elsewhere/

"Hey, guys, what do you think Bryan's doing?"

"Probably his Mirror-trick…"

"DANG! I WANTED TO TRY THAT!"

/ another elsewhere/

"BORIS!"

"Your Shrillity?"

"MUSHROOMS!"

" –mumble- you got 'em on yer face…"

"WHAT!"

"Eeeeh… nothing! I'll get the mushrooms!" –run away-

/back with Rei/

Bryan tucked Rei into bed after cleaning both him and the floor up; now, all he needed was a shower and… oops, he forgot to ask Rei to cook something before he started cleaning the Mirror Room. Oh well, he could try to cook himself; hey, there's a first time for every thing!

/later/

"ARGH! who made this pile of coal? What's it doing on our porcelain dishes?"

" Bryan, I hope you didn't blow up the kitchen again!"

"Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick… -bloagh!-"

"TALA!"

--------------------------------------

(1) I find it amazing that no one ever commented on that marvellous idea; I thought it was dumber than the Flower shop in Weiss Kreuz, so I expected a reaction. Oh well…

(2) While Brooklyn was having one hell of a time thrustin', and while Rei-chan was having one hell of a time screamin', a bunch of racoons thought it funny to steals our princess's clothes for their own drag show, complete set with Victoria's Secret Underwear, with frills and stuff. Don't ask more.

(3) His goal, beginning with an R and ending with an S, thus creates the words Rei's Ass.

(4) If anyone knows the name, could you tell me?


	7. Dessert inMany Ways

Hi, I know every one hates me now, and I don't blame them. School ain't easy, and all those who, like me in the beginning of the year, thought that being a litterature student means that you're stupid cos it's where all the losers and idiots and morons and lazy asses go, then think again. That is the only reason why I couldn't update; that, and I was trying real HARD NOT to include anything I learned in Philosophy. This is a comic fiction, parodying Snow White and the Seven Dwarves in every perverted way I can think of, notsome Moral Class.

Sorry again, please forgice me, and happy Halloween!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VII: **Dessert in Many Ways

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garland ushered his cottage-mates out of the cottage eerily in the morning to make sure that they get to work on time; without his guidance who knew what they would do, besides taking two hours more than necessary to get there. In short, our Six Bishies left at 5.30 am, normally taking an hour walk in the morning to get fresh and ready for the Fan Girl Mobbing the moment the store opens, to make sure they DO arrive at 8.30 and not at 12 pm.

Not exactly caring for their well being (well, they ARE nuisances…), he went to make breakfast, a _proper_ meal comparing to Bryan's attempted murder to them all. Thank God they were all a little immune to that mass of poison, and all thanks to (he NEVER thought he'd ever say this…) Tala's own mass production of Toxic Waste every Wednesday. They were forced to eat that shit if they didn't want to say good bye to what would be left of their garden; hey, that piece of land was expensive!!!

Garland quickly made breakfast look presentable and worth of an Emperor, and not long afterwards glanced up to the staircase, where Rei cutely and sleepily stumbled down in an over-large shirt belonging to who knows who, but whoever that was had a horrible taste; fuchsia chequered bright blue shirt with bright yellow little duckies. Every where!!! But on Rei, anything looked cute as a Law, and this was no exception; he looked more like a cute kitten than a colour blind dork.

Rei limped cutely to the table, and sat with Garland's help. The breakfast was no more, because 1) he ate it al up and 2) it was past noon.

"Uhm…"

" Garland. My name is Garland."

"Uh... Garland -kun, is there anything I can do in the household today?"

"No, it's okay, Rei-sama."

"But I refuse to stay here without paying my due-"

"Rei-sama – it's okay; you have done more in the last two days than we did in three years. Besides, you are not to work that hard; it is not fit for a princess."

"Okay..." came the cute mumble.

"Well,now that you are done with brunch, would you like something sweet? I know (living with humanoid grazing water buffaloes) that it is custom to have a sweeter dish after the meal."

"Ooooh, that would be nice!!"

"I have just collected some honey cakes (1) earlier today and some home made apricot jam. Would you like?"

"Oooh, yes I would!!!"

Reaching for filthy plates, Garland told Rei: "Why don't you go the dojo? The one on the far left, with red paper-walls, okay?"

"OKI DOKI!!!"

Rei was sitting on the edge of the balcony, his legs swinging carelessly outside (2); he didn't notice Garland coming in with a tray full of sweeties: a platter full of honey cakes, and a small bowl with some orange-coloured jam. He turned his head slightly when he heard him put the tray down.

"Ah! XD wow, so many sweeties! Yummy!!!"

"Say Rei, would you like me to feed you? Who knows, could be fun!"

Rei had already reached out for his treat, but agreed anyway. He was gonna get his dessert either way, so why whine? Oooh, if he knew… To make it even more convenient, Garland asked Rei to lie down, so that he still had a bar between his legs that still didn't stop swinging. To make it more…'nice', he took a long piece of cloth out of nowhere and covered Rei's eyes.

"What are you doing, Garland-san?"

"Oh, nothing much, just testing your, ah, taste buds!"

"Oh! Okay!"

"Alright now, open up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Bryan!!"

"I know, I know, don't chew on the kitty-formed-chew-toy!"

"If you know, why do you do it?"

"Aw, common! Just one taste of the kitty can drive you mad!!!"

"Who said that you weren't…?"

"HEY! I mean that… that…"

"That?"

"That he tastes wonderful!!!"

"And how many here have yet to taste him, you ass??!"

"GASP!! Robert, how could you? How uncouth!"

"Shut up, Bryan! And don't mock use my (noble) vocabulary! So far, only you and Brooklyn have had the –pleasure- to taste that morsel, and by God the rest of us HATE you right now!!!"

"Hear hear!!!"

"What is this, Tala, a conspiracy against me? You were always on my side!"

"Not now I ain't! why d'ja think you are at the cashier's?"

"GASP! A CONSPIRATION!!!"

"HA! Suffer the pain of giving change to the fan girls!!! HAha!!" And in the far conrner amongst the other kitty-formed-chew-toys was Brooklyn, sitting IN a pile of those toys, chewing on one with slobber dripping from his mouth by the tons. Hey, where did all the charm go?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right now, we are back to where we left our two horny… creatures, and currently enjoying the beautiful view presented to us, in all the enticing and delicious unanimity of the atmosphere and lust in the air, and no this don't make sense cos I am drabbling.

Rei was still on his back, eyes covered, and moaning like that was all he did all his life. Garland was lying down as well, his head at Rei's tummy. He was planning on having a 69, but right now couldn't remember why there was wind blowing at his ass, regardless of the obvious fact that they were 12 feet above ground, 'lounging' on a balcony.

Garland felt a soft tongue nudging at his fingertips, and immediately stopped his activity on the tanned stomach to sit up again. He turned around to remove the fingers and dip them in the jam. Apricot jam. Yum. He tore a small piece of honey cake with jam-soaked fingers and returned to his duty. Yes, duty. Seven days, seven Bishies, and seven lovely ways of getting in princess' pants!

His duty: he put the piece of cake into Rei's mouth and bent down to the stomach once more; he licked and sucked and nibbled at the skin, enjoying every molecule he got off Rei's body. The taste, the flavour, the aroma, all the same yet oh so different when it came to his honey cake beneath him. Rei began to squirm again, like he did every time Garland continued his interrupted business after taking more jam. This was the fourth time that his seme (number 3) had paused to get more of the sticky stuff he loved so to suck.

Rei clutched at the shirt he was wearing, now crumpled and reaching his sides, and clenched his covered eyes as he felt how his pole (?) (3) was being worshipped. Knees bent tighter around a metal bar, back arching slightly off the floor, Rei was in heaven. Oh how he loved having dessert! And he loved even more when Garland nudged hislegs open, licking down his penis to his balls, the skin in between, behind the balls, and all the way down to his anus. As gross as this might seem, please remember that we are in the presence of two gay boys and and uke who would allow almost anything happen down there. Almost.

Jam not being advisable, Garland slicked the hole with saliva as good as he could in his current position, and lubricated with much satisfaction the place he was about to cal 'home' for the next few hours. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HACHOO!!!"

"Kai, what's going on? This is the fourth time you are sneezing all over your dessert!"

"I am alright, Grandfather. It is most embarrassing for a Hiwatari to sneeze over their dessert, and I therefore apologise." And Kai effectuated a noble and elegent bow.

"You are forgiven. Though, you did sneeze elegantly, so it is more than alright." A returned bow, though not as elegant as our lord Kai. (4)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garland looked up as he felt how Rei lifted himself on his elbows, knees pulled up slightly to remove the erect pole from his mouth. Rei let out a small giggle when he saw the pout, and moved so that his legs were now under his butt; I meant he was now kneeling in front fo Garland, who had a hard time not looking at the pretty leaking peak between Rei's legs and was drooling as freely as Takao ignored manners.

The next few moments were what one would find in any lemon fic or situation Garland jumped Rei, and thrust into his 'home for the next few hours' with ease, and with great embarrassment…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'BORIS!!! Massage my feet!!"

"But you Hillariness…"

"NOOOOOWWW!!!"

"Ugh… okay…" and, with great yet hesitant determination, Boris clothed himself with those suits from the nuclear power plant, put on four extra layers of the world's best rubber-and-anit-bacterial-gloves, a pair of HUGE and immediately-destroying-alien-life-forms-tongs, and walked towards a pair of fungus infested, destroyed, horrifying toes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…he came immediately. Garland wanted to die. Rei giggled.

"Oh my God, I am sorry… I didn't mean…"

"Hihi it's okay, I was told to be tight and yummy, but that's a good thing right? Or no?"

"Yeah, that is a good thing! I just thought that Brooklyn was kidding… do wonder that Bryan was so dazed!"

"Hihi, so you like dirty-talking?"

"Uh… yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeah who told you?"

"The Idiot wiv red hair."

"Tala?"

"Uh huh. He said you are a yoga master and like dirty talking and like esanemm!"

"You mean S&M."

"Uh huh!!!" –cute Rei giggle-

And now, the authoress, being terrible at anything kinky and ain't no good at dirty talking, will just tell you that it was not so soon afterwards that Garland was harder than fresh coconut (5), and had more stamina than antilope in mating season, and Rei was definitely his 'home for the next few hours'. XD

After those 'next few hours', Rei was tired as hell and Garland had never felt so satisfied his entire life.

On the balcony: missionary, doggy, up against the glass wall, up against the glass wall on the other side (inside the room), on the floor, on the carpet next to that floor, on the couch next to that carpet, on the table of the room, against the wall next to that table and couch on one side of the TV, on the other wall next to the TV, and finally in the bedroom, meaning the door, the door in the inside, on the (now unfixable) closet, on the carpeted floor next to the bad, against the side of the bed, and…

…and they finally made in to the bad, and too exhausted to move. They just cuddled and higged and snuggled up together. It was now a few hours to sunset, and Rei decided to help Garland to bake pumpkin pies. HE LOVED PUMPKIN PIES!

…and felt so sad when Garland said 'no desserts yet' when he suggested they could try the fresh pies in the living room downstairs. BUT!!! They were going to celebrate! It was Hollow's Eve, so of course they had to!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our six other Bishies arrived to their 'quaint' cottage at sundown, dragging by a rope both Bryan and Brooklyn (for obvious reasons), and were taken by the cute decoration in the garden. There were no more pumpkins, but everything was orange anyways (flowers, fruits, cloths, and…wait, is that a cat??!), and as they entered their home they were greeted byt the yummiest scene ever.

Rei was standing in front of them, Garland on his side, holding a HUGE basket full of candy. He was dressed in… nothing. Well, nothing in their dreams, nothing except a VERY short bunny suit, ears and tail and paws and all. Oooh this was gonna be a lovely Hollow's Eve!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shrillary was taking care of Halloween in the castle properly. I mean, nightmares and whatnot are normal on Halloween, no? then I guess taking care of her toes (Boris is still in the ER) and seeing her in a belly dancer's costume took care of the coming year's Halloween as well, ne?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Those cake like thingies you can get straight from domesticated bees, look like waffles with their hexagon-holes but aren't… this don't make sense, right? Yes, Garland is a passionate bees' keeper, and yes, he likes to make home made jam I think he's cute!

(2) To make sure no one thinks I am gonna kill him, there is a fence on the balcony, with vertical bars; Rei is seated in such a way that he is leaning on his palms backwards, with his feet swinging outside, one of the bars between his (cough) legs.

(3) 'Ey, princess have NO pole, so hwo can I say that our very male and very Uke princess has a pole? XD

(4) Now, why the hell do we have a Kai scene? I just wanted to add it.

(5) I am tired of the wxpression of 'hard as steel', so I tried something new, how is it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another thing; I was thinking of Parodying the Myth of Ganymedes, via Weiß Kreuz, pairing" YohjixRan. We are studying the Metamorphoses from Ovid, and OH MY GOD when I get inspired by myths like Ganymedes or Hyakinthos, then I can't let go!

Please accept my apology again... m(- -)m


End file.
